An Electra Ficcie
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: I decided it was about time to upload this ficcie. I would like to say a big thanks to one of my online peeps (U noe who u r) for the great idea about Cori... *cough* n e waiz! Please R/R!


An Electra ficcie! Dealing with, my fav, R-r-r-r-oommaaance!!! WooHoo! I doubt it's any good as I haven't had time to write for A-G-E-S. and I have almost completely run out of ideas ( Email me if you have any good ones kay? At my email: rumpleteazers_mingvase@hotmail.com  
  
Or sign my guestbook at my site www.geocities.com/chibi_teazer (Which hasn't been updated for an age due to the fact that I am TRYING to change servers. and so far I am unsuccessful..) Anyways! Onto my terrible ficcie!  
  
Ooops! I almost forgot the disclaimer: Disclaimer: This story is by no way a cheap means of making money.. Everything in this story belongs to someone higher up on the food chain and even if they wanted all my money they wouldn't be able to find my home number anyway!!! *phew* (Cori - Looooooser)  
  
An Electra Ficcie! (Cori - *cough* gay name *cough*)  
  
It so happened that one midday Munkustrap was wandering through the junkyard, which at that point was very bright and suprisingly clean, (well. considering. it is a junkyard nee?) and he came across one of the quittens (queen/kitten - a very CUTE word! Thanx to whoever made it up!) lying on her back. He took another look at the form that had one paw over her chest and the other covering her face. Noticing a tell tale scar on her stomach he addressed her (not in the way the song says). "What are you doing Lecc?" "Shhh! Playing dead! I'm hoping that "he" will come and save me!" Munkustrap sighed. She had had a crush on Tugger since she had first seen him, which was quite some time ago. "Are you sure he will come this way anyway?" "Course he will." (Cori - This story doesn't seem to be going anywhere..) (SHUTTUP SHUTTUP SHUTTUP SHUTTUP SHUTTUP SHUTTUP!!!) "Maybe, you should uhrm. do something else.. Cause I saw 'him' earlier with Bomb." Electra looked up, her eyes were welling over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" and away she ran, down the street in a tangle of paws. "You really are an insensitive CENSORED FOR QUITTENS WHO MAY BE READING THIS FIC" said a voice from above. (Cori - A voice from above? Since when did God star in your fics.) (CT - -_- ;; That is not what I meant..) "The things I do for my stupid brother." He agreed. "Well? You can't do much about it can you buddy." Said Misto jumping from the garden wall he was walking on. "Maybe, just maybe you could put her in the right direction?" hinted Misto. "How? So far all the toms in the yard are taken."  
  
"All the grown toms, I don't understand why you always overlook the younger ones. And what about Coricopat (A/N Evil grin. MWA HA HA HA)? She had a crush on him for a while." (Cori - Did I mention that I hate you?) (CT - Many many times.) "Nah, he's going with Tantomile. I'm quite sure of it." "Well, it's quite obvious that she doesn't really want Tugger she just wants a tom to love and love her in return." (A/N Time for an Awww-fest. ready. 1 . 2 . 3 . AWWWWWWWWW) "Yes, I agree on that. I think that WE.." "Oh my goodness. how did I get involved in this?" (Cori - Cause you gave CT the publishing rights you stupid CENSORED!!!!) (Misto - *poking out tongue*) (CT - Boys! That's enough) (Munku - *glaring at CT*) (What?!) "As I was saying! I think that WE should get Tugger not only to settle down but to get Electra hitched with one of the guys." (Cori - Cats do not get "hitched") (CT - O-o-o-kay! I've had just about enough of you! Coricopat started contempl...) (Cori - NOOOOOO!!!! I'll be good! I'll be goood!!!!!!) (CT - Mwa ha ha ha) "Oh. alright." sighed Misto. "C'mon, we got a lot of planning to do." The two cats skidded off to the junkyard leaving a line of smoke in their wake.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
"Tugger!!! I'm soooo sick of you doing this to me!!!" "Bomb, darling! I'm way to. to. to much.. er to much of a .. a.. Tugger! To settle down!!" "But Tugsie! Don't you get it?! I need a tom to settle down with! I want to have a family!" (Cori - This is sounding like a sappy love novel..) (Remember that contemplation of life Coricopat..) (Cori - Meeeeeep!!) (Meeeeeep?!) "Bomb! Why are you making this so hard!" "It's not like you are going to have the girls milling around you forever you hot rod! Most of them have settled down! Even Etccy is out of your reach now! So is Viccy, Jemi." she said whilst ticking them off on her fingers. And Tugger, although hesitant to admit it, Bombi was absolutely right, he was going to have to settle down sometime soon. "Well.. Leccy still likes me!" Bombi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but she's gonna settle down soon isn't she! And I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LAST QUEEN TO SETTLE!" she screamed, turning away. Munkustrap and Misto, sitting on the roof of Tugger's house, of course heard everything. Munkustrap got an evil gleam in his eyes. "This is perfect! We can use this to our advantage." Said Munkustrap, effectively frightening the living daylights out of Misto. (Cori - What is a living daylight?) (CT - I don't know. It's a figure of speech) (Cori - Where did it come from?) (CT - I don't know, it's been around for a while.) (Cori - How do you know?) (CT - Cause, I do!) (Cori - Are you sure?) (CT - Cori decided to go and contemplate life.) (Cori - I hate you (-----------( that much..) (CT - Phew!) "Well, we haven't got very long, we have to make Tugger see that Bombi is a good mate for him." "That is like totally impossible, believe me... you know what the Tugger is like!" "Well! We have to make the impossible possible don't we! C'mon!" Said Munku entirely to loud causing the whole junkyard to turn around and gawk at him. (Tumble - Gawk? Couldn't you have thought of a better word *brings out the infamous Thesaurus*? How about stare? Or gaze? Or wonder?) (What are you doing here?!) (Tumble - *confused* I thought Cori told you?) (Cori and I are not on speaking terms.) (Tumble - Ahhh. well. I'm his fill in. I do his job now for him in case you send him to Venezuela or send him off contemplating life. He's got a whole line of cats to fill in after him and if you set them all out, you won't have any characters for the story!) (*suddenly gets an image of fifty cats sitting in a row watching the sunset and burst out laughing*) (Tumble - Huh?) (Oh. I hate that Cori.) (Munku - Hate to break you guys up but CT?) (Yep?) (Munku - You have a fanfiction to finish!) (*cough*) Munku dusted himself off. (Tumble - That just sounds stupid) (*fingers in ears trying to ignore Tumble*) And grabbed Misto and gave the signature Anime ""Z"I"P"" sound, before leaving. (Tumble - *flicking through Thesaurus* I would have used the word customary instead of signature, it sounds far more plausible.) (*grinding teeth together*) (Tumble - That is a bad habit, you'll get cavities!) (-_-;;)  
  
MEANWHILE.. At/On (please circle) the old ford (Tumble - during, while, whilst, in the act of. all are much better than meanwhile. I mean, how much more mandatory can you get?) (*.*) (Tumble - Err..)  
  
Electra was rolling on the old ford enjoying the warm sun. "Heya Lecc!" said a somewhat bouncy voice. (a/n *wink* *wink*) "Cett, hi!" said Electra. "How's Pouncie?" Etcetera sighed. "He's only just getting over the fact that he's gonna be a daddy. It's quite bothersome at home with him continually saying things along the lines of "be careful! You're fragile!" and with his obsessive compulsive cleaning!" Etcetera stopped to take a huge breath in which the time span of it.. (a/n okay. so that was a really bad sentence..) (Tumble - No kidding. here. want my thesaurus? Or perhaps this would be better *holding up the book "how to write good"*) "But it must be wonderful having someone who cares for you." Etcetera smiled at her friend.  
  
"Darling! It'll happen to you soon!" "But will he want me?" "You mean Tugger?! Get over him! There are PLENTY more fish in the sea." "But you loved him. Anyway." "Doted my dear, not loved." (Tumble - *snatching away a book from CT* NO MORE ROMEO AND JULIET FOR YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM!) "But I love..." "So does Bombi and she won't give him up without a fight. I'm QUITE sure of it." "But." "Don't! I thought I loved him to until the night after our first date. Bombi came after me with almost a chainsaw or something. It was quite interesting. I lost all interest in Tugger after that and found my dear Pouncie." Electra rolled her eyes. It was quite obvious that Etccy was going into a world of her own, which was only allowed for her and Pouncie. She was also somewhat confused. Why had Etcetera imediately thought she was talking about Tugger? Well. she wasn't. but Etccy didn't know who it was she had a "crush" on. Probably better that way. Electra got up and left the fantasising queen to herself on the old ford. She didn't notice the pair of eyes following her from a distance. (Tumble - Ooohh.. Mysterious..) (Why won't you guys just leave me ALONE!!!) (Tumble - We've asked ourselves that question many times before and then we remembered all the things you made us do!)  
  
MEANWHILE... (Tumble - zzzzzzz... your originality is stunning..)  
  
"Okaaaay.. So you told her that Bombi came after you with a chainsaw!?" asked Misto incredulously. "Now we're gonna have every kitten in the junkyard freaked out because they think the red queen is a bloody murderer!" "It was the first thing that popped into my head! I couldn't help it!" "Sure, as if." Replied Munkustrap. "I think it worked though!" she added hopefully. "I hope so for your sake, cause there she is talking to Victoria." said Munkustrap. The three turned in fear. Sure they loved Viccy from the bottom of their hearts, but she was a gossip, and she had become very good friends with Demeter recently. And logic made its way. "Uh oh." they all said. Misto jumped off the old tire which was where they were (Tumble - Aren't you supposed to set the scene first?) (Not in my fics! Go away!) (Tumble - Not gonna happen!!!) (Grrrrr -_-;;) and landed with his feet over his head. quite unceremoniously. "Viccy! I need to talk to you!" "Huh? Misto?!" Victoria stared at her seemingly insane mate. (a/n I'm not a Viccy basher for all you ppl who seem to think I am. And I am in the process of writing a ficcie solely based around her so .. Ahem.) (Tumble - Are you guilty or sumthin?) (-_-) "C'mere!" he grabbed her away from Electra. "Look, don't tell Deme about the chainsaw!" "What?" "DON'T TELL DEME!" "Misto?" "Look, I know how Leccy just told you about how Cetty said that Bombi came after her with a chainsaw but she didn't so don't tell Deme!" "What are you talking about!? Leccy just told me that Cetty is having kits!" And then, in true anime fashion Misto sweatdropped. "Ehgn?" "That's right." she said cautiously "I'm not quite sure what you thought she said."  
  
LATER... under the old chair, which seemed to be the meeting place of the somewhat lonely hearts club.  
  
"Okay so it looks like we have another recruit Munku."  
  
"Good, the more the merrier." Said a somewhat cynical Cetty. "You're having kitties!?!?!" "Yes Viccy dear. I am. But right at this point in time we need to focus on Leccy." Vic nodded. "What we really need is a plan." Said Munku thinking hard. "How bout we shove her in a den with all the available toms?" asked Misto. "Yeah, but how many can you find around here?" asked Victoria raising her eyebrows (Tumble - Cats don't have eyebrows..) (Funny that. ooh look! A permanent marker!!! C'mere Tumbie!) (Tumble - ********Z*****I*****P*******) "True, I suppose.." He replied. "But there has to be at least one tom who isn't matched up. I mean there were an even number of kits of the same gender from their generation." "There were," said Munkustrap "Have you all forgotten so easily our dear Admetus?"  
  
"Yes, of course they've forgotten me." He said quietly from the top of the chair where he was inconspicuously perched. (Tumble - Well done CT, I'm surprised that you managed to pull off a well structured sentence!) (Shuttup you!) (Tumble - ( NEVER!) (-_-;;)  
  
"Admetus? But we hardly ever see him anyway!" said Misto incredulously. "And he might think Electra is a psycho!" "Guys! We have no idea what he thinks of Electra, so stop dissing him so simply." Said Munkustrap.  
  
"If only.. You knew." he said  
  
(Tumble - Now would be a good time for the four of them to look up and see dear Admetus above them huh?) (You are not the author now shuttup and go contemplate.) (Tumble - Remember what I said before!) (#_#_#_#_#) "Well then, lets go find him." Said Victoria. "We can't do that! Are you nuts!" said Etccy. "Love has to find it's way to him!" (Tumble - Everyone sweatdropped at the stupid sentence.) (Grrrrr) "Etccy, dear, please sit down, you have had far to much sun." (Tumble - And drops on the head.) (HEY! That's enough out of you!) (Pouncie - YES! That's enough my dear little brother *unsheathing claw*) (Tumble - Er. hee hee. erm. bye! ******Z*****I*****P*****) (Pouncie - Looks like I'm taking over!) (*groan*) "No I haven't!" she replied "I think I know what I am talking about!" (Pouncie - You go girl!!) (Etccy - Thankyou dear) (*cough*) (Pouncie+Etccy - Sorry) Munkustrap looked towards Misto. "Well, I suppose we should somehow get them put together." Said Misto. "Any ideas?" he said looking around. "I got one!" said Munkustrap in a remarkably cheerleader sort of way. (Pouncie - Wouldn't Etccy look cute in a cheerleading outfit?) (o.O - Pouncie decided to visit his brother in Venezuela and contemplate life with him.) (Pouncie - () (Mungo - Allo!) (Oh dear lord..) The group looked at him, he was still sitting there with his hands in the air in all his glory. "Hate to break it to ya mate, but you forgot to tell us what the plan is." Said Misto Munkustrap coloured. (Mungo - Inta wot cula?) (That was a really bad one Mungo -_-) (Mungo - () "Well! We.." And CT decided to make him whisper the rest of the plan in the opposite sort of thing to dramatic irony! (Mungo - Indramatic Irony!) (o.O)  
  
MEANWHILE... (Mungo - Do ya know how much ming vases are worth?) (Eh?) (Mungo - Cause me darlin' Rumple an' I 'ave broken so 'bout seven in tha past woieek.) (.. Erm..)  
  
Electra was spending the last few hours of sunlight trying to feel better about her somewhat "single" predicament. She decided that the only place she would feel better about her case would be at home. (Mungo - Whoi?) (Because I want her to go home!) (Mung - Whoi??) (BECAUSE!) She walked home, noticing another one of her good friends planning a robbery. (*wink*) "Rumple? Hasn't Munkustrap warned you enough?" "Well. Oi guess no'?" Electra shook her head. "Oi'm breakin' inta tha home a' Admetus lata tanoite." "WHY?!" "'Cause no wun's 'ome, an' tha' means tha' oi can nick their ming vase an' replace tha' one Jer' an' oi crapped up earlia tadai." "What did you do?" "It. koinda. wen't er. *ping* rather loudlay an' then fell onta tha floor." "Don't steal anything else! Anyway! Won't Addie be there?" Electra blushed on saying the toms name. "Nah. he's bein'.." Rumple shuddered "fixed." "WHY?!" "Because 'e 'as a 'orrible masta'. Bu' tha's no' untill lata'. Look! There 'e is!" said Rumple before pointing to one of the windows. Electra looked up. He was looking out the window in a not frightened sort of way, but in a more morose way. "Per'aps ya shoul' go an cha' wif im?" suggested Rumple. Electra looked at her in a 'half-hearted' sort of way. "Why?" "Coos I'm qwuite shure tha' 'ed wanna chat wif ya." She said before giving her a nudge towards the kitty door. Electra looked over her shoulders only to see Rumple zipping off. (Mungo - Tha's ma gal!) (Rumple - hee hee hee hee) (*groan*) Electra gave a sigh and nudged the door open.  
  
MEANWHILE.. Over the road in Munkustrap's conviniently situated home. (*nictitate*) (Mungo - Please tell me ya ain' gunna use tha thesaurus constan'ly?) (I might. you never know () (Mungo - *Mungo leaves because he hates thesauruses*) (Ahh.. Free!)  
  
"Well. here she comes." said Misto. "D'you reckon she did it?" "Well there goes Lecc into Addie's house so I guess she must have." Answered Victoria. "Hmm. you can always rely on Rumple for that sorta thing cantcha?" said Etccy contemplative. (Cori - Guess what!?) (HOW DID YOU GET BACK!?) (Cori - Well, I found the meaning of life! So I came back! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!) (*shaking head sadly* So what is it?) (Cori - I can't tell you! It's spoil the surprise!) (*groan*) "Yeah," said Munkustrap who had been surprisingly quiet. "'allo all! Well, she fell for I'. She's gonna go an' compfot 'im.'' "Well done Teaze." Said Victoria. "Fanks all, erm. you dun moind if oi go naow? I's jus' tha' Mungo an' oi reallay do.. have ta. erm.." she stopped when she noticed the "look" Munkustrap was giving her. "Uhm. we havta go to obediance trainang. ermm boi!" she said before *zipping* off in typical CT-fic fashion. (Cori - Typical what?!) (You read it!) (Cori - Oh geez..)  
  
MEANWHILE... inside Admetus' house.  
  
As in many things places, i.e school when you need to go to the toilet, you don't have to ask to leave or go (Especially when your teacher is like our Maths teacher ^.~) and it is the same in any Jellicle CATS home. (Cori - Except when you're around, the rule doesn't apply to you.) (That was really mean Coricopat.. I am deeply hurt.) (Cori - You are not.) (NO I am deeply hurt, I do almost everything for you! Heck I even have you as my desktop wallpaper! Well, I don't think I will talk to you anymore.) (Cori - You won't last long. I can be sure of that.) So, with the rule in her thoughts, Electra wandered into the house. The stench of alcohol was the first thing to hit her. It was quite a, to say the least, "whiffy" home. "Addie? Are you in here?" she called out hesitantly. She looked around. The home was very dark. Electra moved towards a room that seemed to have some light in. After all, if there were any cat in the house he would be in the room with the light. "Electra? What are you doing in here?" said a voice from behind. She turned around and almost screamed but then realised that it was, of course, Admetus. "Rumple said that." "Yeah well. good ol' Rumple has a mouth the size of the Sydney Harbour Bridge doesn't she?" (Cori - Sydney Harbour Bridge? You are too much of a nationalist.) (-----) (Cori - Awww. c'mon! This is gettin stupid!) Electra did a double take. It wasn't like Admetus to be mean or rude. "Yeah, that's right, I am able to talk and I do have an opinion." "What? Addie?" Admetus' face softened. He came close to her so that they were almost nose to nose. "I'm sorry, Lecc." He said "I didn't mean to be horrible, but it's easy to be a sadist in a place like this." "I understand." "Why are you here? Really?" Electra coloured. Admetus stepped closer. "What..?" She said but was silenced by Admetus' lips. (Cori - ( Talk!) (Mungo - Dun' intarup' tha' cyut'e scene!) (Cori - But she's not talking to meeeeeee!!!!) (Mungo - Knowin' yer maite. ya deserve it'!) The feelings that flew through Electra's mind were, at first, confusment but they soon leapt to elation! This was what she had been hoping for. She knew Munkustrap had to be wrong! She broke the kiss. "You aren't going with Bomb are you?" (A/N you see how all this is fitting in? i.e The whole opening sequence... and everything else.oh damn it. just keep reading) "What?! Bomb? Who told you that?" "Munkustrap." (Cori - Damn his big mouth.) (Munku - 0.0 Oh really?) (Cori - OoOoOo) "Hmmmm incredible imagination he has." Admetus thought aloud. Electra giggled. But she was cut short (Cori - As opposed to cut tall?) (Mungo - SHADDUP!!!!) by the noise of a door slamming. "Weh are ya! Ya useless flea-bitten mongrel!" yelled a very deep, drunk voice. Admetus shrank back in fear. "What.?" Admetus stopped Electra's question with a paw over her mouth. "Don't ask, don't speak, if he hears or sees you he will probably try and kill you." "If he's so dangerous why does he keep you?" "I don't know, he just does. C'mon!" Admetus urgently led the seemingly terrified Electra (Cori - How can one be seemin..) (Mungo - SHUT UP! IS I' THA' HARD?!) (Cori - But. I'm having deprivation symptoms! No one to annoy!!!!.. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!) (Mungo - Err. Oi'm reallay no' qualifie' ta look afta caises loike this..) (Cori - And she refuses to talk to meeeeee!!!!!) (Mungo - .. O.O) (Cori - I dunno what to do!!!!) (Mungo - How about an apology?) (Cori - What?!?) (Mungo - You heard me.) To the door. Electra, with all her might, tried to follow Admetus but got her tail stuck as the door began to shut. "Electra!" Admetus cried.  
  
MEANWHILE... in Munkustrap's home.  
  
"Maybe we should go in after them?" asked Etcetera. "No dear, we will, you shouldn't. After all, in your condition." Said Victoria. Etcetera looked as if she was about to kill. "I AM NOT IN ANY CONDITION THAT RESTRICTS MOVEMENT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET!!!!" she screamed. "Of course not dear." Said Viccy but Etcetera did manage to catch her whisper to Misto "It's the mood swings, you know how it is dear." After that slight comment Etcetera whacked Victoria upside the head. When Victoria turned around to protest Etcetera simply said in a sickly sweet voice. "Woops? Did my paw slip?" "That's enough you two!" ordered Munkustrap. "Oh crap.." All the cats turned to where he was looking and all used a different, horrible curse at what they saw. "Okay, now we have to go in." said Misto. "Me too?" asked Etcetera desperately. Misto looked towards Munkustrap. There was no way he was answering that one. "Oh all right. but you have to promise to be careful, you know that Pouncival would never forgive me if something happened to you." "Yeah." She said simply before bouncing out to the kitty door.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Help me Addy! Help!" "Well, well, well! Wha' 'ave we here!" called the evil man. "Lecc! Try and get your tail out!" he said whilst trying to calm her down. But alas! (Cori - Alas?) Her tail was stuck fast on one of the hinges to the door. Which is quite a painful experience. "Please Addy! It hurts!" Electra couldn't help herself and started to cry. Admetus then noticed that his master was almost at the kitty door. He tried desperately to undo her tail from its iron clasp. It just wouldn't! "Electra! Admetus! Hurry!" yelled Munkustrap who was bounding towards them from across the road, which from Electra's POV could have been funny but evidently, in the situation given, wasn't. Munkustrap reached them with the two queens at his heel, Misto close behind began an incantation. "Felinius Totallium" he called before a puff of smoke ensued and Electra's tail was free. BUT. "Yah mongrel!" the drunk ran out into the street yelling at the top of his lungs. "Get back 'ere!" Evidently that was a stupid command because who in their right mind would return to him? It's like when police stay "Stop! Police!" it's all the more reason to run! "Excuse me sir, I believe that you should either be in your home or in jail. It's your choice." The man turned to see a large police man. "Bu' yah don' unduhstan'! Tha's moi ca'! I's gittin awai!" "Sir, It's a cat. It will return when he wants to." "NAH! He won'!" "C'mon sir, come with me." "NAH!" Anyway! A long action scene follows and the man is taken to jail. (Cori - Chibi? It's not really my fault that you're angry. Is it?) (Mungo - That aint gunna help ya. You woz wrong an ya gunna havta admi' I'!) (Cori - I'm not very good at this! Specially when it's Chibi.) (Mungo - Tuff!)  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
The junkyard was its typical state. Messy, but still teaming with cats. "Wotcha fink? The peawls or tha doimands?" asked Rumple to her *MATE* (*wink* *wink* now you can't blame me for broadcasting my beliefs... please don't flame for that...) (Cori - They will..) (Mungo - You aint helpin' yaself maite.) (Cori - () Mungojerrie. (Mungo - 'at's roight! So all you toms ou' there! Git ya oiyes offa 'er!) (*cough* Uhm. Jerrie? We've had enough lovesick toms for one night.) (Mungo - *blushes*) "Oi dunno, oi fink tha' neither of em make ya look betta. Cause wen ya perfect' there's no higher ya coul' go!" he said. somehow managing to, in that twisted sentence, pay Rumple a compliment. In return she droped both tha pearls an' tha doiman's (Damn. writing in cockney.) . lets try again. In return she dropped both the pearls and the diamonds and gave Mungo the biggest bear hug he had ever had. Anyway! Getting back on track! After Mungo and Rumple had made their scene, the Tugger made his entrance. "Hey-lo all. How are we this afternoon?" "Heya Tugger." Replied all the queens. Who were all "hitched". "Why haven't you gotten together with Bomb yet?" asked one of the younger kittens, namely Joanne, who was daughter to Alonzo and Cassandra. She was a kitten from a litter of seven. One of the records. not that Alonzo and Cassandra didn't mind. if you know what I mean.. (Mungo - CHIBI Teazer!!! This is for younger kittens to you know!) (Sorry. :P) "JoJo. it's ah.. an adult thing." "No it's not, it's cause you are afraid!" she replied quick as a whisker (pun intended) "Yeah Tugg. You gotta get a move on or she might go with Bustopher Jones!" giggled Tammara (one of Joanne's sisters). "Oh! That is soooooo gross!" giggled Viente another sister. "She will NOT go with Bustopher Jones." "Well, you can tell her that yourself cause she's headed this way." Said Tammara. The Tugger turned to see the light of his life flouncing towards him. "Tugger! I'm sick to hell of this!" "Uhm. Bomb?" "WHAT?!" "Be my mate?" "WHAT???.." Anger is a fickle creature. When she decides to rear her ugly head she is venomous but she comes as quickly as she goes. And this was no exception with dear Bombi. "Pay up JoJo." Said Tammara. "But. oh alright." she said before handing over a diamond collar. "You've been betting on when they were gonna get together!?" asked Munkustrap incredulously. "Uncy Munky! We didn't see you come home!" squealed Viente "Hiya girls." He said almost half-heartedly. "I just got in. And guess what! We have a new couple!" The girls squealed (Mungo - Can ya possiblay think of a new word instead a' squealed?) (Nup) and started to guess names. "Tant?" "Nup, she's already going with Cori!" The girls, in typical frivolous fashion (Mungo - Squealed) (How did you know?) At that point Victoria broke up the little party by running in to the junkyard at top speed. "Addie and Leccy are coming! Quick!" "ADDIE AND LEC!!??" squealed the cheerleaders. "Yes girls." Said Munkustrap. "What are we hurrying for?" asked Tugger who had amazingly remained quiet for a while. "Well.. It's a surprise.." (Mungo - You have no oidea where thi' plo' is goin' do yer?) (Nup.) (Cori - Hey! That's my job!) (Mungo - Not any more t'aint!) (Cori - Hey Chibi?... Please talk to me again... please?) (Say it Cori.) (Cori - Okay. *sigh* I'm most sincerely sorry that I said the "enter-the-house-if-you-are-a-Jellicle- rule" didn't apply to you.) (And.) (Cori - And I am sorry that your feelings were hurt.) (Thankyou. I forgive you.) (Cori - WoooooHooOooooO!!!!) (o.O?) (Mungo - 'e's just ova 'is depravation symptums tha's all. 'e's releasing stress.) (ahhhh) Electra and Admetus entered the junkyard from different entrances and about five minutes between themselves. "Sooo.. Leccy? How's your tail feeling?" asked Victoria Electra coloured. "Uhrm.. Fine." "Really?" asked Munkustrap "Yeah.." "And how's ya mouf? We saw 'at you woz stuck ter Addie ova there for qwuite a woile tha otha dai afta ya escape' 'is masta." Said Rumple (Heh heh heh heh heh heh) Both Admetus and Electra blushed heavily at this. "Aaaawwww! You guys are sooooo cute!" said Etcetera from the wicker chair. "Shuttup Cett." said Electra through gritted teeth. (Cori - And through brainless activity.) (-_-;; that was really bad) "So I guess the junkyard lives happily ever after huh?" asked Tugger with his arm in typical "grease" fashion around Bombi. "Yeah, until they all grow up." Said Munkustrap before nodding towards the new kits. "Or until Etccy has hers." Said Misto. "Or until I have mine.." Said Victoria quietly. "Pardon?!" asked Misto "VICCY'S HAVING KITTENS!!!!" squealed Viente, Tammara and Joanne. And, as the scene fades from mind Victoria is the centre of attention (Viccy - And is no longer being tortured by a twisted fanfic writer) (-_-;; Uhrm.) and is being almost suffocated by Misto from his hugging and kissing and almost dying of embarrassment from the young kittens. So! Only one more thing to say:  
  
The motto of this story is: - Never let CT have caffeine before writing Never call CT mean things cause she does hold a grudge. (Cori - Never get stuck contemplating life cause the meaning of life really is something you don't want to find out about!) Kits are very hyperactive AND I could go on all day but I won't. Have a nice evening/morning/afternoon everyone!  
  
!!!THE END!!!  
  
  
  
Author's final notes... (  
  
OooOoOoO - That is a little something from one of JestaAriadne's ficcies. They are supposed to be goldfish noises. If Jesta (*looking towards the reader of ficcie*) wants me to take the ficcie down ( I won't mind, and will go (Cori - Hesitantly) straight ahead. but in the meantime oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO *wink*  
  
I'm sorry this fic was so bad.. it's just a thing that's been nagging at me for ages. Especially the Electra thing. Cause Etccy is always put with Tumble or Pounce, Jemima gets the other one and Viccy always (and I mean always) goes with Misto or Munku. And Bombi has dibbs on Tugger. So Electra needs someone, and I do realise that Addie and a queen (namely Etcetera) has been done.. But.. (Cori - you being the contradictory type decided to go up against all odds and try to make a good fic. tough luck it wasn't.)  
  
Stay tuned for a ficcie about Cass+Alonzo and Etcetera+Pouncie's Kits!! (I'm being original!) And also a Viccy ficcie! 


End file.
